Voice On The Radio
by danggitsdana
Summary: You watch from afar. You're waiting for that moment. That's all you want. TWO ONESHOTS HERE! SASUSAKU
1. Reachable

**Reachable**

I forgot what I was talking about. I forgot what I was looking at. I just remember Hinata leaning over to me.

"I'm not lying, Sakura, but Sasuke is staring at you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

And then I see him, creeping past the corner of my eye, making his way to his posse. I keep still, because his presence doesn't affect me.

_Lies._

Okay. I lied.

I can just imagine him, glancing subtly here, like I know he does.

Later, I pounced.

"You're serious?"

Hinata replies patiently, "Sakura, he stared. It was long. Like fifteen seconds. And it looked like he was holding back a smirk. I think he likes you...!"

"YEAH!"

Highlight of my day.

--

You see, Sasuke is on a different level than any of us here. Whatever you can do, he does better. Whatever you look like, Sasuke is automatically hottter. He's unreachable.

And I know he shouldn't, but sometimes, he scares the shit out of me.

Look, I didn't plan this. This whole falling thing, maybe an obsession. I'm one of the million devoted girls. I watch his every move.

But I can't stop.

I already I know I got him wrapped around my finger, miraculously. Just like he has me. But how to get the final snap?

--


	2. Good Days

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or the songs used.

**

* * *

Good Days**

Sometimes, I bottle it up, because even if everyone's been in love, I just don't think anyone can fully understand the complex story withing me. Everyone's just satisfied with their own.

Sneaking peeks at him is literally sneaking: I always feel guilty after one or two glances. So I keep my eyes down and do my work like the good girl I want to be.

Right now, I would give anything to hear him speak. My 0.5's. My college-ruled. Anything. Because I'm thinking anything that would escape his lips would be worth the effort, and worht my time.

After all, he is the silent type.

--

_I don't believe that anybody _  
_Feels the way I do about you now_  
**Oasis**, Wonderwall

--

We're reading our book aloud in History, and he offers to read three paragraphs.

His clear voice fills the room, but perhaps he is the loudest to me. Every syllable, stressed an unstressed, leaves me falling and getting up, falling and getting up, until the peculiar sensation becomes a predictable one.

I could care less about the Industrial Revolution.

--

_And we could fly away to outer space_  
_We could find a way to leave this place._  
**Metro Station**, California

--

I remember singing to Kings of Leon, and Neji's guitar strums, and Naruto's uke strums, teaching the class about the Industrial Revolution in my own strange way. It was the strangest assignment Kakashi gave us, but I've never felt awkward when it comes to singing, so of course I stepped up.

Everyone was staring, as they should, so he was watching us at the front of the classroom carefully too.

I didn't have to look up, actually. I felt his locked eyes, burning an important message to me.

Either that, or I have a big ego.

I stood, proud and tall, and sang to _him _about textiles and immigrants.

--

_Fire, burning me up  
Desire, taking me so much__  
Higher, and leaving me h__ome_  
**Augustana**, Fire

--

I know I'm touching the lines when my head feels like it's gonna twist off my neck. I'm always looking around for him.

During lunch, sometimes he's by a bench, or a table, or our own bench. Either way, he's always there.

I count on his presence to decide when the good days are and when are the bad days.

Naruto, or some other bold soul, must have waved him over to the bench. And not for the first time, I hear him socialize.

I take a seat on the bench, and listen to the familiar buzz of Naruto, and the new, quiet tone of Sasuke.

Today _is _a good day.

--

_You're so tired_  
_Let me straighten out your shirt_  
_As your chest rises up and down_  
**Meg and Dia**, How Much

* * *

SO I HAVE DECIDED to make this a real multi-chap story. Yes, the two oneshots are connected to the real story.

Here's a preview:

* * *

_All I know are his eyes and his voice. Will there ever be a time when I get more?_

_-_

_Sakura rubbed her cheek, making sure it was as smooth as everyone told her. She stared ahead at the clouds. White puffs against a blue backdrop. She appreciated how this mesmerizing view was open for anyone. Anyone could just look up and see the sky._

_Sucks. Sasuke would never be that open. _

_-_

Worst preview ever, I KNOW. I'm still trying to figure out everything, this was a really whimsical decision, but I can make it work.


End file.
